Fiascos, Nyaan?
by x-AiKun-x
Summary: Just weird little oneshots. Some might be limes, some might be safe to read to a li'l kid. It all depends on what kind of mood I'm in. D [Read and Review, please don't flame! Only light constructive critcism!]
1. Scratches

**oWo My foist fic EVAH! Actually, it isn't.**

**This is just my first published fic. ;3 I hafta finish the Naruto one..**

But, here are my lovely, if PG-13, oneshots. Hope ya like.

* * *

**Title**: Scratches 

**Rating**: PG-13

**Couple**: Keiichiro/Ryou

**Genre**: Umm.. 'Romance' and Limes. O3O

**Author's Notes**: This one was inspired by my older brother, but I'll say why at the end. Wouldn't wanna spoil the oneshot!

----

Retasu had noticed lots of weird things going on between her bosses. Ryou and Keiichiro would steal glances at each other, the latter starting to blush and the former letting a perverted grin creep across his face. Once, both of their hands landed on the same paper, and they kind of laughed. But not that nervous/embarrassed laugh that shy preteens emit when it happens to them.

Oh, no, this laugh was secretive, or like they were remembering something funny.

Retasu still had her crush on Ryou, but not since that particular Friday.

-

The café was particularly busy, and not that usual busy. It was like, people were waiting for an hour or two to get a table. But why, was the question they were asking. Ichigo, Zakuro, Pudding, Retasu herself, and even Minto were giving it their all.

Pudding was trying to calm down a rather pissed customer. Retasu caught a snippet of their conversation.

"But, ma'am, if you're going to a desert shop, you HAVE to like desserts!"

"Don't tell me what I can or can-not like, little missy! Now get me a salad!"

Retasu giggled slightly, and went to the back. Keiichiro was supposed the be making a cake for table 7.

She pushed open the kitchen doors.

"Akasaka-San--Ohmygoodness!"

Keiichiro was sitting on the counter with his shirt off, and Ryou was.. erm.. Well, Lettuce didn't get the chance to see, but he sure wasn't kissing Keiichiro's mouth, and Keiichiro's hands were digging into Ryou's shoulders. CHOTTO--Was Ryou THAT good?

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai!!" she shouted, backing out.

"Ahh.. Keiichiro.."

Keiichiro blushed, looking at Ryou, releasing his death grip.

"Annou.. Trim your nails soon. You scratch hard."

"G-gomen."

"It's alright.. Where were we?"

* * *

**Alright, my step brother walked down the stairs once, and he didn't have his shirt on. But scratches were all down his back.**

**"Did you get in a fight with your girlfriend?" I asked.**

**"Oh, no. This is what happens you fucking have sex with cat woman, I swear,"**

**And he was serious.**

**No flaming, only constructive criticism, please!**


	2. Bondage

**I died a little bit inside. Infinity On High, Fall Out Boy's new album., comes out today. Guess who can't get it? Me.**

**But enough with my emo-isms. I wrote 'Bondage' a while back, just never uploaded it. D: Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Bondage..

**Rating**: PG-13

**Couple**: Zakuro/Minto

**Genre**: Romance/Bondage/Limes

**Author's Notes**: Zakuro seems to be the closet fetishist type. XD And Ichigo/Purin seem the types to give their friends a gift like that.

---

Zakuro kicked open the door, and her prize, a squirming bird mew who was in her arms bridal style, giggled a little bit. She tossed her new wife on the bed and soon joined her. But, a single white package lay on the bed; white with a red ribbon.

"Who's it from?" asked Minto.

"..Purin and Ichigo," she sighed, ripping the ribbon from the paper, and soon, the paper from the box. Minto lifted the back corners in anticipation.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Minto said.

"Let's try it," Zakuro giggled.

"Z-Zakuro-Sama?! I've been with you for 2 years, and.. have never seen this side of you,"

"Well, you've never seen me with bondage."

"I don't know whether to be aroused or frightened."

"A little does of fear is good for us all," said Zakuro with a dark grin, holding up a pair of..

_Leather crotchless panties._

_Ichigo, Purin, you are sick._

Zakuro emitted a bark of laughter.

* * *

**D: I might have to up the rating. I'm a sick, twisted bitch sometimes.**


End file.
